During engine starts in a hybrid vehicle it may difficult to increase the engine speed without overshooting the desired speed target when the desired target speed is low (e.g., near idle speed). The intake manifold and engine cylinders may also be full of air charge during engine starts, requiring increased spark retard to reduce the amount of engine torque. The increase in spark retard alone, however, may not be sufficient to prevent engine speed overshoot.